


Fashion Choices

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Series: Avengers Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: However you want to read it - Freeform, No official pairing, Steve/Reader - Freeform, avenger!reader, but hints of - Freeform, it's a free for all, or Bucky/Reader, or Sam/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: You join the ranks of Team Cap
Series: Avengers Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920145
Kudos: 1





	Fashion Choices

You waltzed through the common room with the garment bag slung over your shoulder.

“What’ve we got here?” Tony asked as he entered from the opposite door.

“Just my outfit for the gala.”

“I cannot wait to see your dress.”

“I bet you can’t,” you snorted rolling your eyes.

“Let’s see it then.”

“No chance. You’ll see it on Saturday with everyone else.”

Wanda was waiting for you when you got back to your room.

“Is that it?”

“Yes, ma’am. Do you want to see it?”

“Is that even a question?”

Beaming you unzipped the garment bag and pulled the hanger out.

“Oh my god. They’re gonna flip.”

“Who?” you chuckled.

“Everyone.”

“Excellent.”

On Saturday night, you looked yourself over in the mirror with a satisfied smile. Your phone buzzed in your hand and quickly opened the message.

**_Wanda_** : Everybody is here. You’re up. ;)

“Show time.”

You slid on your heels and grabbed your clutch before heading downstairs. When the elevator opened all eyes landed on you. Your gaze immediately went to Steve, Sam, and Bucky who were grinning like idiots.

“What do you think?”

“It’s a good look,” Sam winked as he nodded appreciatively.

“You fit right in, doll.”

“You’re perfect,” Steve beamed reaching out for your hand. 

* * *

The gala was surprisingly fun. The after party even moreso. Which is why the following afternoon you were all dressed in pajamas and sprawled out in the living room in various states of consciousness.

“Hey everybody! Did you see Buzzfeed’s latest poll about us?” Peter asked as he slid into the room. 

“FRIDAY, pull up Buzzfeed’s homepage on the main screen.”

**Buzzfeed: The Avengers trio in blue is now a quartet. Which of your favorite heroes do you think has been the latest team member to rock a blue tux?**

Below the headline were all of your headshots. Tony quickly tapped on his own face to bring up the poll results, and you snorted at the percentages.

“Really, I’m at 0 percent? Even you got more votes than me, Wanda.”

Tony scrolled down the page to the result.

_You selected Tony Stark, but that’s wrong. Y/n y/l/n was a vision in a[blue tuxedo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fimgres%3Fimgurl%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fi.dailymail.co.uk%252Fi%252Fpix%252F2014%252F11%252F19%252F234B655A00000578-2841471-image-1_1416429603068.jpg%26imgrefurl%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.dailymail.co.uk%252Ftvshowbiz%252Farticle-2841471%252FRachael-Finch-sizzles-electric-blue-tuxedo-plunging-neckline-GQ-Men-Year-Awards.html%26docid%3DR_WZCxP-tGZ4ZM%26tbnid%3DxIMpFUw4wHBg3M%253A%26vet%3D10ahUKEwjK8sv708zaAhUFk1kKHZQWDUwQMwiJAigGMAY..i%26w%3D634%26h%3D951%26bih%3D615%26biw%3D1280%26q%3Dwomen%2527s%2520blue%2520tuxedo%26ved%3D0ahUKEwjK8sv708zaAhUFk1kKHZQWDUwQMwiJAigGMAY%26iact%3Dmrc%26uact%3D8&t=ZmIyZjQxZTFlNjYwYzRmZDA4YTRiZmQyMmM1ZDc2N2I1YWJmZDAwOCxyYkpQbGRtbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AIh6OoCrBy8tib9fa3ltdNg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fi-am-a-closet-fanfic-fiend.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173397850454%2Ffashion-choices-avengers-imagine&m=1&ts=1599879429) on the red carpet at last night’s awards. Looks like Team Cap has gained a new member. Here’s hoping they coordinate their outfits in the future. _

Sam grinned at you from across the couch.

“Welcome to Team Cap, y/n. What color should we do next?”

“I vote all black,” you piped up.

“I can work with that,” Steve agreed. “Buck?” 

“All black is good,” he told you with a wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, this is a random fic I’ve been thinking about based on this post by @wesleygasm of Chris, Seb, and Mackie in their blue suits (Thank you for making that amazing edit). And like damn I couldn’t get it out of my head. 
> 
> Closing line because Seb keeps rocking those damn black suits


End file.
